


Getting Results

by quiesce



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon doesn't want to wait to find out who's leaving next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Results

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately before the Season 8 Top 3 results show. Hearts to [](http://llaras.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**llaras**](http://llaras.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

Ryan heads back to his dressing room during the never-long-enough-but-always-welcome-nonetheless break that follows rehearsal. It will be a long night. Idol nights are always long nights, but results shows when an upset is about to surprise everyone take an even greater toll on him than usual, having to look all the panicked competitors in the eye while they study him for any inadvertent hints as to which is the night's dead man walking.

He dims the lights and sits perfectly still with his eyes closed, trying to tune out the shouts of random stagehands and interns as they sprint around the set taking care of last minute preparations. He lasts all of thirty seconds before he's up and out of the chair, pacing the room, blackberry in hand.

The door opens without warning and Ryan doesn't have to look up to know that it's Simon.

"Tell me."

"You said you were gonna find out live this year. You've made it this far, it won't kill you to finish out the season. Just one more after tonight. Thanks for knocking, by the way. I could have had a girl in here."

Simon snorts but won't be derailed. "I'm allowed to change my mind; I'm changing my mind. Tell me."

"Worried that your golden boy is on the way out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This time it's Ryan's turn to let out a quick snort. "Please. You've spent the last few weeks salivating over Adam and openly begged for votes for him last night. Not exactly subtle there."

"Changing the subject. We're not talking about Adam, we're talking about who's leaving tonight."

"What if it's Adam?"

"Then we _are_ talking about Adam, but we're still talking about who's leaving. Is it him?"

"Is what whom?" Ryan flashes Simon his 'I am the most innocent person in the world' face before switching to a shit-eating grin.

Simon rolls his eyes and in doing so, spies the set of logoed index cards on the desk. Ryan follows his gaze and moves to intercept Simon as he darts across the room.

They end up in a tangle of limbs as Ryan snatches up the cards first and Simon tries to wrest them from his grip. He backs Ryan into a corner, successfully blocking Ryan's attempts to duck under his arms and break free. Running out of options, Ryan shoves the cards down the front of his pants.

"Right, because that's going to stop me," Simon says wryly.

"It is when the door's open and anyone walking by will see."

"I shut the door."

"Not all the way."

Simon refuses to take the bait and check, knowing that Ryan will escape the moment his back is turned. "I'll risk it." He bear hugs Ryan with one arm, pinning Ryan's own arms to his sides, and slides his other hand into Ryan's pants.

"They want you on the stage in ten minutes, Mr. Seacr--" The door that Simon really had left slightly ajar swings open revealing an intern making a valiant effort to look everywhere but at Ryan and Simon.

"Ryan," Ryan corrects automatically.

"Ten minutes. Got it." Simon kicks the door closed on the intern and they stay frozen until they hear it click shut.

"Well, this is great. I was just thinking the other day that I'm long overdue for a new gay rumor about me to crop up, so this works out well."

Simon releases Ryan and takes a couple steps back. "Just tell me if Adam's staying. Please."

Ryan rescues the cards and wordlessly tucks them inside his jacket, then beelines to the mirror to survey the damage to his hair and clothes. Two full minutes later, satisfied, he turns back to an impatiently waiting Simon.

"Please," Simon implores.

"Last night you said that under no circumstances was I to tell you because you wanted to be able to say you'd gone the whole season without finding out ahead of time."

"And today I'm telling you to ignore everything I said last night."

"Everything?"

"Almost everything I said last night."

Ryan walks over to Simon and gives him a quick kiss on the nose, knowing that Simon hates them.

"Tell you what: let's go do the show, you find out at the same time as everyone else, and if Adam leaves tonight, I'll come over after and we'll have commiseration sex."

"What if he stays?"

"Celebration sex."

"What if you just tell me now?"

"Then you go home alone regardless of outcome."

Simon scowls and heads out of the dressing room without a word.

Ryan checks his hair in the mirror one last time before following him out to the stage.


End file.
